parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Platypus
So seemingly incongruous was the appearance of platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) specimens shipped to England at the end of the 18th century, that many observers assumed it was the fraudulent work of a skilled taxidermist. Even after the specimens were found to be authentic, it was sometime before scientists concluded that the ‘amphibious mole’ was in fact a mammal, albeit the most evolutionary distinct mammal alive. The distinctive features that make the platypus so instantly recognisable are its duck-like bill, dense, waterproof fur, webbed feet, and broad, flattened tail. The plush pelage that covers its stream-lined body is deep brown above, and silvery grey to yellow underneath. The limbs are extremely short, with the heavily webbed front-feet providing propulsion through water, while the hind-feet act more like rudders. In male platypuses, the rear ankles are equipped with a horny spur connected by a duct to venom gland, which is used to inflict wounds on natural predators and other males. Although, the characteristic muzzle of the platypus resembles that of a duck, it is actually soft and rubbery, and contains no true teeth. Roles *It played Aquaman in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) *It played USB in Australian Animal Universe Gallery Platypus-swimming-closeup.jpg PlatypusImage.jpg Down Under Platypus.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Platypus (Kangaroo Jack).jpg Platypus (Wild Kratts).png 3e0fe359-b9cf-484e-a0ed-8d0cfde263d4.jpg IMG_5213.PNG IMG 1179.JPG IMG 1611.PNG IMG 6669.PNG My Gym Parnters a Monkey Platypus.png Duck Bill King's Minions.png DF446A17-45DC-4777-A838-BD35B70A6C5E.jpeg Perry time.jpg New Episode 2014 Octonauts and the Duck Billed Platypus Season 3 Episode 10.mp4 000483720.jpg Edward the Platypus.png Batw 012 platypus.png P is for Platypus.jpeg P1.png Star_meets_Platypus.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Polly the Platypus.jpeg Bilby Platypuses.png|Bilby (2018) VeggieTales Platypus.png PPG Platypus.png Platypus-mother-tom-and-jerry-tales-1.7.jpg platypus-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) P3230290.jpg Wally_as_a_Platypus.png MSB Platypus.png Joe Platypus.png Jumpstart firstgrade vegemite platypus.png Mickey Mouse Platapus.png Safari Island Platypus.png San Diego Zoo Safari Park Platypus.png Mickey meets Platypus.png Joe Platypus.png MSB Platypus.png Misty's Psyduck.jpg Golduck (Bye Bye Psyduck).jpg Misty Psyduck anime.png Psyduck.jpg Platypus playmobil.jpg Platypus tap.png Blue's Clues Platypus.png Blinky bills ghost cave - platypus.png Funny-animals-2-platypus.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-platypus.png CITIRWN Platypus.png MMHM Platypus.png Wild Republic Platypus.png Riley and Elcyia meets Platypus.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.U.M.B.A.A..jpeg S.N.A.P.T.R.A.P..jpeg P.I.K.A.C.H.U..jpeg Books DSC 4880dgfs.jpg C8AD068E-D9C1-4457-8BB1-9293EC85B8C2.jpeg CA967575-8FD8-42F7-BFF0-EA68E2B41522.jpeg 4D81313A-2FDD-4EDC-8256-C5680DF6ECCE.jpeg 21F6370D-5427-45C8-A07C-4F033AAC62F5.jpeg 38704CFA-1352-4FE6-8DC3-F3DE155789A1.jpeg 8096CD08-BADD-48EA-AB50-F939F0A2BF78.jpeg 70608EFF-1B55-41B7-B363-70F6A48FD862.jpeg F7C27102-C47C-41E3-B7C1-F81FBD55348B.jpeg 14AD894C-E4C7-4263-9CA2-B70F181AB71F.jpeg B291CA20-E016-4DB3-A490-6A753141CA47.jpeg 215809E5-DD91-46F5-9391-4477CFFAF748.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (8).jpeg 7B131679-218A-436F-8532-0BB0B7DDE86A.jpeg 05113780-D1D6-4159-94B0-E28E405BED9B.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (39).jpeg CAF4FF70-2FAB-4711-AB7C-F8B4C4792D02.jpeg 1095A309-ADA6-488F-8403-68A82BE5D297.jpeg F8B17427-EE6C-4459-ACD4-87B8BADED10E.jpeg 60000714-0938-4F75-A10A-AA2EF6AEA69F.jpeg 641138A0-CEA9-4BF3-BE52-08BB3A87DF77.jpeg 214CB026-87DA-4C4B-8DA3-51A48DDE8952.jpeg E74CC2AF-2F32-47F9-B360-678DA14E2AFC.jpeg 01D364AF-3CED-4213-B971-F376D97E3008.jpeg 7B3780C2-F622-401E-99B9-B08ABDF1F134.jpeg F40080FF-E171-4D15-8A92-EDFEC0FD5C8D.jpeg F2DFE51C-1C12-4461-A784-F22A968FE2B6.jpeg 5020FD59-29E3-45BB-BF70-4E03F05733FB.jpeg 8145FDCE-3D0D-433E-B358-34CFBC575D37.jpeg 2CE950FB-3EF2-4239-9D0A-10E1B8CC74D8.jpeg 350FF9C0-5F95-4BCA-A405-60716EED9586.jpeg 0B723BF3-BD4C-4746-90D4-5111CED90663.jpeg DCC3F947-BAF5-5B2B-C071-FB6E15E4B8EC.jpeg FDB4A2AC-2E68-4155-A14E-7E6B6C6FED4C.jpeg A30DD080-0040-4C0E-8E58-7B93D1A2C073.jpeg 1E59C8A7-53E2-457D-8BE4-5962D7CA87CB.jpeg CF6E57C6-D3AF-4ECB-BD7E-167A2636965E.jpeg A8E0B2DE-8B6B-45F0-BC50-BA51C5CD149A.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Monotremes Category:Platypus Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Flappy Freddy and Friends Animals Category:Where's My Water? Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:FernGully Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Ethelbert the Tiger Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Strange Beginnings Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:My Top 20 Weird Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Bilby Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Poisonous Animals (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Taronga Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:Warner Bros. Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Poison (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Unusual Creatures Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Animal All Stars Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Koala Brothers Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Living World Encyclopedia Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals